1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment and accessories used with fiber and multiple-fiber cable (e.g., optical fiber and cable). More particularly, the present invention concerns a fiber manager that manages the fiber connected to a bay of equipment, wherein the manager is capable of storing slack or excess fiber, relieving longitudinal strain on the fiber, and generally facilitating the organization and direction of the fiber to the various equipment of the bay.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Fiber management is particularly problematic in situations involving a large number of fibers located in a confined space. Such a problem is being progressively realized in the telecommunications industry where improvements in equipment capacity has multiplied the number of optical fibers that are connected to a single piece of equipment. For example, dense wavelength division multiplexing systems now permit eighty or more channels to be connected to several network elements. Those ordinarily skilled in the art will appreciate that each channel requires two fibers, one xe2x80x9cinxe2x80x9d fiber and one xe2x80x9coutxe2x80x9d fiber.
The telecommunications industry has attempted to handle fiber congestion by placing conduit between adjacent bays of equipment. The standard inter-bay conduit is rectangular in shape and has an open front and sidewalls defined by removable teeth, such that the fiber simply hangs within the conduit and is directed laterally to one of the bays of equipment through the space defined by one or more removed teeth. The fiber is consequently unsupported within the conduit. Furthermore, the fiber must be cut to an appropriate length; otherwise, excess fiber dangles below the space in an uncontrolled manner or must alternatively be stored within the bay. It has been determined that excess fiber within the conduit inhibits proper organization and direction of the fiber and often causes excessive bending of the fiber (i.e., bending of the fiber beyond the so-called xe2x80x9cminimum bend anglexe2x80x9d). Those ordinarily skilled in the art will appreciate that excessive bending can cause attenuation of the signal carried by the fiber and, in extreme cases, fracture of the fiber.
Responsive to these and other problems, an important object of the present invention is to provide a fiber management assembly that effectively manages fiber connected to a bay or bays of equipment. It is also an important object of the present invention to provide a fiber management assembly that is configured to neatly store the slack of fiber connected to the associated equipment bay(s). Another important object of the present invention is to provide a fiber management assembly that relieves longitudinal strain on the fibers. Additionally, an important object of the present invention is to provide an assembly that virtually eliminates the risk of excessive bending of the fiber connected to an equipment bay. Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a fiber management assembly that greatly facilitates organization and direction of the fiber to the equipment of the bay(s). In addition, an important object of the present invention is to provide a fiber management assembly that is space-saving and, most preferably, fits within the space defined between adjacent equipment bays. A further important object of the present invention is to provide a fiber management assembly that has a simple, inexpensive and durable construction.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention concerns a fiber management assembly having a case configured for placement adjacent a bay of equipment. The case presents a fiber storage chamber, a fiber inlet opening configured to receive the fiber entering the storage chamber, and a fiber outlet opening configured to receive the fiber exiting the storage chamber. Within the fiber storage chamber is an adjustable slack take-up mechanism configured to support excess fiber in a looped arrangement. The assembly further includes a fiber router configured to support the fiber adjacent the outlet opening as the fiber exits the storage chamber and is directed to the bay of equipment.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawing figures.